No Such Thing as Normal
by unlikelythingshappenallthetime
Summary: Kurt Hummel has transferred to Dalton Acadamey, where everybody has a story but no one's allowed to tell it. Who better to teach this group of boys how to be themselves than Kurt, and maybe just maybe he'll find love alon the way. Are you ready to find out why Dalton is the way it is? Is he? More summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright here's the first chapter. This is going to be all about Kurt's time with the Warblers. In this version he didn't meet Blaine beforehand, but everything else did happen. Although it's mostly about Kurt and Blaine I've also made complete background stories for Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Trent and they're all going to have an important part in this fanfic. If you guys like what I did with those warblers I might add more as I go along. I have the idea for the whole story and detailed plans for the first 3 chaps so as long as there is a positive response this story should be pretty long. Also I didn't add lyric and details for "Teenage Dream" because we've all seen it but I will for future songs **

**Disclamer: I don't own glee :(**

Chapter 1: Fitting In

Kurt took a deep breath as he gazed down the seemingly endless halls of Dalton Academy. It was his first day at his new school, and to say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. He hadn't left his old school, McKinley, completely voluntarily, but Dalton was the only place he knew he could be safe from his bullies. He was especially disappointed that he had left only a week before his Glee club's sectionals. He had no choice though.

Kurt looked down at the letter in his hand. According to it, his dorm was in the West Wing and his roommate would be Blaine Anderson, who was also supposed to help him through the transition. This wasn't particularly helpful seeing as Kurt had no idea where the West Wing was. He walked up to a small group of boys, "Um, sorry, but could you tell me where the West Wing is?" he asked tentatively.

"I would suggest going west," a round faced boy commented snidely. Kurt felt his face turning red and was about to turn away. Nothing had changed.

"Don't listen to Trent," one of the other boys said kindly, "It's just up those stairs and to the left," he said pointing Kurt in the right direction.

Kurt thanked the boy and quickly set off up the stairs. When he finally found his room number, he slowly opened the door and peeked in. When he saw the room was empty, he stepped all the way in. It was a large room, but so was everything else in Dalton it seemed. One side, which he assumed was his own, was made up neatly and was mostly undecorated. The other side, which must be Blaine's, was another story. Music sheets were scattered across the bed, where a guitar also rested. A keyboard was set up in the corner of his room, next to an extremely messy pile of books. The walls were a collage of photographs. Most of the photos were of the same group of boys, some of whom he recognized from the group that helped him find his dorm, all dressed in the Dalton blazers. There were a few pictures of other people. Kurt laughed to himself when he noticed several large Harry Potter poster also on the wall amount the pictures.

"Kurt Hummel?" a voice asked from behind Kurt. Kurt spun around to see a blazer clad boy leaning against a doorframe. He was very short, shorter than Kurt, and had dark hair that was held down with an impressive amount of gel. The boy had gorgeous hazel eyes, that, for a moment, took Kurt's breath away, and a warm smile. "I'm Blaine Anderson, your roommate."

"Oh, hi, sorry about looking at your pictures," Kurt said, a little flustered.

"No problem," the shorter boy laughed, "I see you've discovered my Harry Potter posters," he said flashing Kurt a quick disarming smile.

"Yes, not exactly what I expected to find in a teenage boy's room," Kurt said teasingly, regaining his composure.

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a nerd," Blaine said, winking and causing Kurt to laugh, something the curly haired boy definitely wouldn't mind hearing again. "Well if you're done making fun of my poster choice," he said jokingly, "we should probably go down to breakfast, you've got a long day ahead of you," Blaine said opening the door for Kurt.

The two boys went downstairs to the meal hall, where Blaine led them to a group of boys, some of them being the same boys Kurt had met that morning. Blaine sat down, and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him. "Hey guys, this is the new kid, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Kurt this is Jeff," a pale blonde boy waved, smiling mischievously, "Nick," the shorter, brunette boy next to Jeff smiled shyly, "Trent," the round faced boy from the morning merely sniffed looking up briefly at Kurt before turning back to his book, "David," an African American boy grinned and waved, "Wes," the boy next to David smiled, "and Thad," the boy that had helped Kurt earlier nodded and smiled. Kurt felt slightly overwhelmed trying to keep the names straight in his head but smiled and nodded at each of the boys.

They all ate breakfast, chatting happily with each other. "So, Kurt, where'd you go to school before this," Jeff asked.

"McKinley," Kurt responded. Wes' head immediately snapped up, causing Kurt to jump.

"McKinley, as in home of the New Directions?" he asked staring intently at the new kid.

"Ummm.. Yeah," Kurt said nervously.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Wes, it's his first day, he doesn't need to hear your insanity," Blaine said, reaching across the table and light smacking Wes around the head.

"Hey I don't want to lose in Sectionals again this year," Wes said returning to his breakfast.

"Glee club stuff," Blaine explained to Kurt.

"Oh I was actually in the New Directions at McKinley," Kurt said, at this all of the heads at the table turned toward him, and even Blaine raised his eyebrows surprised. Wes opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it at the glare he received from Blaine.

"Well we'd love to have you come an audition for the Warblers of you'd like," David offered, "We're all in Glee,"

"I'd like that very much," Kurt said smiling brightly.

"First of all you've got to go to your classes," Blaine said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a sheet of paper, "Here's your schedule," he said handing it to Kurt.

Kurt scanned over it. First period he had Calculus, second English 3, third Physics, and fourth French 3. "You've got first period with me, Jeff, and Nick, second with Nick, third with Jeff and Nick, and fourth with me and Trent," Blaine said.

"Speaking of classes," Thad said, you guys should probably get going, "Calculus is like on the other side of the building."

Blaine glanced at his watch, "Crap you're right. Kurt, Jeff, Nick, are you guys ready to go?" he asked.

The three boys nodded, getting up from the table, and they set off to class together. Jeff and Nick entwined their fingers as they walked, smiling softly at each other. Kurt could help but walk slightly behind them and stare. He had never seen anything like it. If a gay couple were to walk hand in hand down the halls of McKinley, they wouldn't make it to class without being slushied or thrown into a locker. Maybe here he finally could be happy.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who had fallen a little behind him, Jeff, and Nick. He saw the taller boy looking hopefully at Jeff and Nick, and Blaine's suspicions were confirmed. Kurt Hummel was definitely gay, but he couldn't understand why that made him happy. Maybe it was just nice to know another kid like himself. Kurt caught his eye and smiled, that smile was going to take Blaine some getting used to, hurrying to catch up.

When they finally arrived at their Calculus class, the boys found their seats. Kurt sat next to Blaine and Jeff and Nick sat behind them. Kurt paid close attention the whole class, wanting to get of to a good start at his new school. When class was over, Kurt had received a mountain of homework that was more than he had ever received at McKinley. The rest of his classes were no different, a lot of information, and a lot of homework. By the end of the day, Kurt was exhausted.

He walked out of his French class with Blaine, "So," the shorter boy said, "I know you have a ton of homework, but you've had a tough enough day already. If you'd rather come to Warbler practice feel free, and then we could talk about getting you an audition," Blaine suggested.

"That sounds like way more fun than homework," Kurt agreed.

"Awesome! It's settled then. C'mon Kurt practice starts in about twenty minutes," Blaine said smiling, grabbing Kurt's wrist , and practically dragging him down the hall.

Kurt couldn't help but tense up at the other boys touch, seeing as the last time a boy his age had grabbed him it had only been to cause harm. Blaine quickly released the other boy's wrist and blushed looking down at his feet, "Sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"You don't have to apologize Blaine. It's just that I'm not used to guys touching me unless they're about to throw me into a locker or dumpster," Kurt said, smiling bitterly.

Blaine looked at him knowingly, he had been the same way, "I know what you mean Kurt. It takes some getting used to," he said gazing into Kurt's piercing glasz eyes. "Well we should probably get going. Wes, David, and Thad hate it when people are late." Blaine said, walking down the hall. Kurt followed after Blaine.

"Wait, why do they care?" he asked.

"They're the council, kind of like other Glee club's directors. We elect three members, usually seniors, and they choose our soloists, set lists, and those sort of things. We all get a vote though," Blaine explained.

That definitely sounded better than the only person having a say being Rachel Berry like in New Directions. As they got closer to the choir room, the hall seemed to get more and more crowded, "Geez, where's the fire?" Kurt asked as a boy bumped into him in his rush.

Blaine laughed, "Well the Warblers are practicing our set list for Sectionals and the school kind of goes crazy when we have a performance," he explained.

Kurt just stared at him wide-eyed, "You mean they don't throw food or shoes at you?" he asked incredulously.

Blaine gave him a weird look at this comment, "No, why would they do that?"

"Well let's just say the New Directions were considered far from cool at McKinley," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him sadly and made to put an arm on Kurt's shoulder to show support, but seemed to think better of it.

Eventually reached the choir room, which by this time was quite full. Kurt found a place to stand near the doorway, while Blaine and the rest of the Warblers set up for their performance. The music started, and Kurt recognized the tune of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". He was surprised as Blaine took center stage, and Gaga, Blaine could sing. Kurt had never heard anything quite like it, his ability definitely rivaled Rachel's. Kurt was most surprised though that Blaine seemed to be singing to him. Kurt blushed a little, but couldn't help but laugh and smile with the rest of the Dalton students at the outstanding performance.

Wes went through the motions of the song without really thinking about it. He knew this performance backwards and this was only a practice anyways. He was far more distracted by Blaine. Blaine's performances were always amazing, but he hadn't performed like this since last year. Then he had put up the walls. Blaine had changed, and Wes had been afraid he would never be himself again, but right now, singing to Kurt, Wes could just glimpse the Blaine he had known. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt could save Blaine.

When the song finished, Kurt clapped enthusiastically, beaming at the boys on the Warblers that he knew, trying not to over think the fact that Blaine had sung that song to him when they had only just met.

Eventually Wes, David, and Thad managed to regain control of the room, sending everybody who wasn't a Warbler, except Kurt, out.

"Okay everybody," David said, sitting behind the council table, "that was definitely our best performance of that song. Great job Blaine. Now for our second song, we've decided on "Hey Soul Sister". Does anybody protest?" when nobody spoke up, David continued, "Blaine, would you be willing to take the solo?"

"Sure," Blaine replied.

"If there aren't any objections I'd like to move on to our next order of buisness," Thad said, motioning for Kurt to step forward, "This is Kurt Hummel. He transferred here from McKinley, where he was in the New Directions, our competition for Sectionals. We will be giving him an audition on Thursday. So everybody had better be here a prepared to vote. That's all for today. See you all tomorrow."

With that, the Warblers slowly began to disperse, chatting amongst each other, some of them introducing themselves to Kurt. Kurt went up to Jeff, "What did Thad mean 'ready to vote'?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just that you sing your audition song and we vote on whether or not you stay. So I suggest you be particularly nice to me, I'm pretty picky," Jeff replied with an evil grin. Kurt immediately paled, panicking at the idea. "Hey I'm just kidding. I'm sure you'll do fine, and if you don't get in I promise to poison all their food," Jeff reassured Kurt, who didn't find this to be particularly reassuring.

"Awww Jeff, stop scaring Kurt," Nick said, coming up and kissing his boyfriend's cheek, "trust me Kurt, you'll be great. I haven't heard of their being any weak links on New Directions and you guys got to Regionals last year whereas we didn't make it past Sectionals, granted we were up against Vocal Adrenaline," Nick said, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist, "Anyways c'mon down to dinner with us. Blaine is gonna have to talk about the new song with the council." he offered.

"Alright," Kurt said, glancing back at Blaine, who was sure enough talking to the council, before following the boys to the dining hall.

Kurt, Jeff, and Nick sat where they had that morning. Trent was waiting for them and quickly fell into a conversation about homework with Nick. "So what were the New Directions like?" Jeff asked Kurt as he piled food onto his plate.

Kurt smiled fondly to himself, "Completely crazy. I don't think a week went by without somebody breaking up with somebody else. There was way too much drama to keep up with, but we were a family. We were always there for each other, and love each other," he said.

"I know what you mean," Jeff said, "It's kinda the way we feel about the Warblers."

Kurt had just started eating, when Wes came storming down to their table, Blaine, Thad, and David trailing behind him, "Alright, who stole my gavel?" he snarled. Nick and Trent just shrugged, Jeff glanced around innocently, and Kurt just stared open mouthed.

"I know one of you did it," Wes said glaring at them.

"I thought I saw Flint with it earlier, but I bet he was just polishing it for you or something," Jeff said, smiling up at Wes.

"If Flint has even scratched my gavel, he will be cleaning the choir room for a month," Wes swore, leaving them to find Flint.

When he was out of earshot, Blaine sat beside Kurt and turned to Jeff, "I know you took it. What'd you do with it?"

"Well let's just say I'm sure Pavarotti will love his new toy," Jeff replied winking at Kurt who had to work to stop himself from laughing.

"You are impossible," Blaine said, shaking his head and helping himself to some salad, "I honestly don't understand how Nick can put up with me."

"Nick looooves me," Jeff said kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Says you," Nick teased, "I simply tolerate you," Jeff pretended to pout, but couldn't help but smile when Nick rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

Kurt smiled at the two boys. The rest of the meal was fairly uneventful by the Warbler's standards, Jeff snuck an unhealthy amount of hot sauce into Trent's meal and the boy quickly left to the bathroom and Thad accidentally broke three cups. Kurt had started to feel his eyelids grow heavy, when Blaine prodded him gently, "Ready for bed?" he asked smiling at the tired boy. Kurt nodded returning the smile, and the two boys said goodbye to their friends and walked up to their dorm together.

When they go to their room, both the boys flopped onto their beds exhausted. Blaine rolled onto his side to look at the brunette boy, "So how was your first day at Dalton,"

Kurt looked up, "Tiring, but good," Kurt responded, "Everybody seems really nice. I mean I think I'll have to watch out for Jeff, Wes is weirdly obsessed with his gavel, and you have way too many Harry Potter posters on your wall," Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically at this, "but the world would be boring if everyone was normal. New Directions may be crazy, but I think the Warblers have a crazy all of their own."

Blaine laughed, "Well if it's any credit to how crazy you are, you seem to be fitting in just fine Mr 'I'm-so-normal-but-somehow-hate-Harry-Potter'."Blaine quickly had to duck the pillow Kurt launched at his head.

"You are ridiculous," Kurt giggled curling up on his bed.

Blaine laid on his bed in silence for a few minutes before whispering, "Im really glad you're here Kurt," but when he looked up, Blaine saw that the other boy was asleep. He smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep. Yes Kurt Hummel was going to fit in just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yay a quick update! That's partially because this chapter's shorter though, but the next one should be longer again. Oh and just so you know, Blaine is a junior like Kurt for this story. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 2: Questions for Another Day

Kurt woke up Tuesday morning and for a moment just soaked in the moment. For the first time in months, he wasn't terrified to go school. He didn't have anything to be afraid of anymore, well aside from Jeff's pranks and his very large mountain of homework. Eventually Kurt got up and started his usual routine. He took his moisturizers out of his luggage, which he hadn't unpacked yet and went into the bathroom. He methodically applied his skin care, showered, put on his blazer, and styled his hair before going back into the bedroom. By this time Blaine had gotten up and was getting a blazer out of his closet.

"How are you up so early," Blaine groaned tiredly.

"I'm not lazy like you," Kurt joked, checking himself in the mirror, "Perfection takes work Blaine."

The shorter boy laughed, "Yeah I bet you would still look twice as good as me if you didn't do any of that stuff," he said lightly before going into the bathroom. Kurt blushed and stared at the bathroom door in stunned silence for a minute before packing all of his textbooks into his messenger bag. A few minutes later Blaine came back out ready to go, hair gel and all.

"Hey Kurt before I forget, here's my number," Blaine said fishing out a piece of paper, scribbling down his number, and handing the paper to Kurt with a grin, "You know, just in case you ever need me or get lost or something."

"Ready?" he asked, opening the door for Kurt. Kurt nodded and stepped out into the hall with Blaine. The two boys walked down to the dining hall and sat down with the Warblers.

"So have you decided what song you're going to audition with?" Thad asked Kurt as they ate.

"Not yet," Kurt responded nervously, "Usually I like to do Broadway song, but I kind of want to do something different this time."

"Well Broadway is tough. I find it hard to believe that you could possibly measure up to the originals," Trent said coldly. Kurt resisted giving him his famous bitch-please glare, he was trying to make friends after all.

"You should do something crazy," Jeff offered, "You know, like with backflips and cannons. Oh and glitter, glitter's always classy," Kurt stared at the blonde boy at this suggestion, while Nick simply laughed, patting his boyfriend's head fondly.

"No, no cannons. Remember what happened last time," David said with a meaningful look at Thad who ducked his head sheepishly.

"How were we supposed to know Principle Thomas was going to be giving some school board members a tour right there," Jeff said innocently, "Anyways, all hospital fees were taken care of, no harm done,"

"That is unless you count the thousands of dollars worth of harm done," David said exasperatedly.

"I'm sure you'll choose something great," Blaine said reassuringly.

"If you want Blaine's vote all you've got to sing is Katy Perry," Jeff commented.

"Not true," Blaine protested crossing his arms over his chest, "I just appreciate her talent."

"Yeah sure," Nick cut in, "that's why you have every one of her CDs in your room. I pity you Kurt. You have yet to experience Blaine's playlists. He has a playlist for every single one of his moods, even his 'I'm-hungry-but-don't-feel-like-moving' mood."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, "Wow Blaine you forgot to mention that when we were talking about how weird you are," he said as the other boys laughed at Blaine's embarrassment, "Is there anything else I might want to know about my new roommate?"

"Well there's his Harry Potter obsession," David offered.

"Don't forget about the evenings he spends working on Disney covers," Thad said.

"Did he tell you about his Avatar the Last Airbender marathons?" Wes asked.

"Okay! That's enough! Let's just go to class now Kurt," said Blaine, who at this point had sunk half way under the table, his face bright red.

"Awww Blaine, you're spoiling all the fun," Kurt laughed, but since they did have to get to class he got up.

Kurt, Jeff, Nick, and Blaine got to class and sat down in the same seats as the day before. About an hour into the period, Kurt's phone started to vibrate, since he was near the back of the class be felt it was safe to pull it out.

_So how have your first few days at your new school been - Mercedes_

He smiled at thought of his friend and texted back.

_Pretty good. Everyone here's a bit weird, but nice - Kurt_

_We all really miss you. The choir room feels empty without you and your fashion statement ;) - Mercedes_

_I bet haha the biggest problem about Dalton is the uniform :( I cannot pull of a blazer - Kurt_

_Well I've got to go save Brittany, I think she's trying to eat a crayon. Talk to you later don't be a stranger - Mercedes_

_Love you :) - Kurt_

_Love you too, and you'd better find yourself a man at your new school - Mercedes_

Kurt was just about to put his phone away when it vibrated again.

_Pay attention silly or I will be forced to make a 'pay-attention-Kurt' playlist for you ;) - Blaine_

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was determinedly looking away from him, trying to hide a smirk. Kurt smiled softly, thinking of all of his friends back at McKinley. Then the bell rang and it was time for Kurt to set off for his next class.

When at last the school day was over, Kurt walked through the halls with Blaine. "Sorry Kurt, but I have to go to Warbler practice again today. If you want to come again though, you can," the shorter boy said.

"I'd love to come, but I really do have to unpack all of my stuff," Kurt said, "You know, before I change my mind and ask for a new roommate."

Blaine laughed and punched the other boy's arm gently, "And to think, I thought you were so nice," he teased, before going down the hall to the choir room while Kurt went upstairs.

When Blaine got to the choir room, he sat down beside Nick, and Thad began to talk. The council discussed the choreography for "Hey Soul Sister", but Blaine didn't pay much attention. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt.

Something about the new kid made him want to talk to him, find out everything about him, wow it sounded a lot creepier that way. Maybe Kurt reminded him of himself, maybe he just liked the new kid, but Blaine had a feeling that Kurt was going to change everything, just when he thought he had everything under control.

Kurt looked at his pile of bags and suitcases he had brought with him to Dalton. He never had gotten the hang of packing light. He had to start somewhere though, so he began assembling his wardrobe. Unfortunately, Dalton's uniforms did not leave much of an opportunity for fashion, but you never know. Kurt hung up his Wicked and West Side Story posters. He managed to organized his books and set up everything but his photographs and memorabilia of his friends before going down to dinner.

When he got down to the dining hall, the Warblers were already there. He sat down next to Blaine, "So how was practice?" Kurt asked.

"Boring," Jeff said as Wes said "Good"

"All we did was talk about choreography," Jeff whined as Wes scowled at him.

"Maybe it would be more exciting if you actually paid attention," Wes shot back.

"Or maybe it would be more exciting if we went with my idea and shot Thad out of a canon covered in glitter during the show," Jeff replied, which lead to a very loud dramatic squabble between the two boys.

"So how _was_ practice," Kurt said turning to Blaine.

"It was alright, I honestly didn't pay much attention," Blaine admitted.

"Why not silly? The competition's next week and your doing both the solos," Kurt scolded lightly.

"I know, I just had a lot on my mind," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Well if you want to get your mind off things you could help me set up my stuff in our dorm," Kurt offered.

"You know what, that actually sounds really nice," Blaine said smiling warmly at the other boy, who blushed.

"What is this! Blaine are you flirting with the new kid?" Jeff asked extremely loudly before Nick slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Watch out Kurt! Don't let him get you with his charming romantic wiles," Jeff said, pulling his boyfriend's hands off his mouth.

"Don't listen to Jeff he's an idiot," Nick said, ignoring the scandalized look on his boyfriend's face.

Kurt laughed as he and Blaine got up to go to their dorm. When the two boys got to their dorm, they began to hang up pictures of the New Directions on the walls. "So you really love these guys," Blaine commented as he hung up a picture of Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Rachel on a shopping trip.

"Yeah, I really do," Kurt said glancing at the picture, "It killed me to leave them. The looks on their faces, Blaine, they looked so betrayed"

"That's just because they love you too I'm sure. They probably just hated seeing you go," Blaine reassured him.

"Yeah sometimes I worry they love me too much," Kurt laughed as he hung up a picture of a dolphin Brittany had drawn him.

"Why did you leave them then?" the other boy asked, "If you don't mind me asking,"

"Bullying," Kurt said simply, "The kids at my school wouldn't let me be myself and I can't live like that."

Blaine was sure there was more to the story than that, but Kurt would tell him when he was ready, "Is this your family?" he asked as he hung up a picture of Kurt, Finn, Carole, and Burt from Burt and Carole's wedding.

"Yeah. That was my dad and my step-mom's wedding and that's my step-brother next to them. I actually set them up, my dad hadn't dated in years after my mom died," Kurt explained.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said earnestly.

"Thanks," Kurt said with a deep breath, "Carole has really helped me and my dad, it's nice having a mom again."

Kurt gazed at the picture fondly, "That's my step-brother, Finn, and he's a better brother than I could ever have asked for. He's changed so much for my sake. We had some troubles at first, but now he's even stood up to his friends on the football team for me. That's more than I could ever have asked for."

"And then there's my dad," Kurt continued, "He really is the best dad in the world. He accepts me for who I am and has never asked me to change. I'm so grateful to him. You know, when I came out, he said he's known since I was three and had asked for a pair of sensible heels for my birthday," Kurt laughed fondly at the memory, not even realizing he had just told Blaine that he was gay.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, glancing at Blaine, "I'm sure you didn't want to hear me ramble on about my family."

"No," Blaine said softly, "It was nice,"

Kurt watched Blaine. The curly haired boy was gazing wistfully at the pictures of Kurt's family. Kurt wanted to ask, and one day he would, but for now he let Blaine be. That was a conversation for another day. For now, Kurt was perfectly happy just to decorate his room with his friend.

"By the way," Blaine said quietly, "I love the Wicked poster," he flashed a quick grin at the other boy.

"Yes, you see some people have good taste Blaine. Don't worry though, I haven't given up on you yet, and that's pretty impressive. I gave up on Finn within five minutes of moving into our new house. I mean seriously, he left his cleats in my room! In my room Blaine! I'm still not convinced the smell is gone," Blaine laughed, hanging up the next picture. Yes, everything was just perfect right now.

**In the next chapter: Why is Blaine afraid of liking Kurt? Kurt learns more about his newfound friends Jeff and Nick, but what is Nick not telling him? Yay suspense and unanswered questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N yay another quick update! If you have the time it would be extremely helpful if you would send me a review and tell me what you think of the extra warblers like Jeff and Nick so far so I know how important you would like their stories to be, because as of now I plan on them being pretty important. By the way I used a Doctor Who quote when Nick is talking about falling in love with Jeff. Anyways enjoy!**

Chap 3: It Hurts

Classes the next day were about the same as the day before, boring and hard. Everything went by relatively smoothly, aside from Wes losing his gavel again and Thad repeatedly spilling coffee on his homework. Kurt's homework on the other hand, which he had yet to have a chance to work on, continued to pile up in his dorm. He had decided to stay at Dalton over weekend to make sure he'd be able to finish it. Burt, Carole, and Finn had been slightly disappointed, but agreed that his grades were more important. When his last period was over, Kurt walked into the hall with Blaine.

"There's no Glee club practice today, but Wes and David have insisted on me going to the choir room with them to work on the set list," Blaine told Kurt.

"Alright. I actually have to get a start on my homework," Kurt said, slightly disappointed because he had been looking forward to an afternoon with Blaine after he had heard there was no practice.

"I really wish I could help you with it," Blaine said apologetically, "I know it takes a while to get used to the work load. I'm pretty sure I spent my whole first week just locked up in my dorm surrounded by books and coffee. The mess was unbelievable. You'll get the hang of it though. Jeff and Nick are doing homework in the commons, and I'm sure they'd be willing to help you."

With that, Kurt went to meet Jeff and Nick while Blaine went to meet Wes and David. Kurt saw the two boys sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, papers and textbooks scattered in front of them. When they saw him, Jeff and Nick smiled, motioning for him to come over. "Hey, would you guys mind if I work on my homework with you?" Kurt asked shyly.

"No problem," they said at the same time, grinning at him.

While they worked, Kurt couldn't help but notice again how openly affectionate the two boys were. One would occasionally steal a kiss from the other, or rest their heads on each other's shoulders. Eventually Kurt couldn't hold his curiosity in any more, "Aren't you guys worried at people getting mad at you or being rude to you when you're together in public?" he asked, ducking his head shyly when they glanced up at him.

"We used to be," Nick confessed, "Well I was mostly, because I had transferred from a public school whereas Jeff had always been here. Our friends really helped us become more comfortable. They made sure we knew that they didn't care if we were gay or straight and that it was completely all right for us to be affectionate. Eventually we realized that most of Dalton feels that way. I'm sure not everyone here is completely accepting, that would be wishful thinking, but they don't say anything,"

Both boys looked kindly at Kurt as the boy absorbed what they had just told him, that no body was going to beat him up for being who he was here.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to ask us these questions Kurt," Jeff reassured him earnestly, for the first time speaking to Kurt without a hint of joking, "I wish we'd had someone to talk to when our we got together. We know how you feel, Nick more than me probably, but we're both here for you."

Kurt smiled gratefully up at the boys and felt tears well up in his eyes, but for the first time in what felt like forever it wasn't because he was sad. "Thank you," he whispered, "How'd you guys meet? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"We don't mind at all," Jeff said, "We met when Nick transferred at the end of freshman year. He joined the Warblers, and I just saw him and for me that was it. I was gone,"

"So you guys just knew and started dating?" Kurt asked, confused.

Jeff laughed, "No, because you see for the first few months of knowing him I just made a complete fool of myself."

"I was quite honestly scared of him," Nick confessed.

"For some reason I had it in my mind that I had to be somebody else to get Nick to like me," Jeff said, "Eventually, Blaine and the other guys got me to just be myself around him. We were best friends in no time. Nick opened up more when he was with me and I acted like less of an idiot when I was with him. Then one day we were just walking around on the grounds, and Nick just kissed me. We've been going steady ever since."

"Was it hard?" Kurt asked, "You know falling in love and then getting together?" he knew it sounded like a stupid question, but he didn't know what it was like to fall in love, and he was worried that if he did fall in love he wouldn't know what it felt like.

"Not really," Nick said, "I don't know, it just kind of felt right."

They were quiet for a few minutes when they suddenly heard a loud thud from one of the dorms. Jeff leapt up, "Crap! I left Wes' gavel in Thad's room and that's bound to be him slipping on it. I'll be right back," he said, racing out of the room.

Kurt turned to Nick, "So it wasn't love at first sight for you?"

"No," Nick laughed, "I though he was completely insane,"

Nick hesitated for a minute before saying with a soft smile, "It was more like, you know when you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's other people, when you meet them you think, 'Not bad. They're all right'. And then you get to know them, and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they become something so beautiful. Jeff's the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Kurt gazed at Nick, the love in his eyes when he talked about his boyfriend was so obvious and unwavering. He smiled to himself. Just then Jeff came back in, scrambling onto the couch next to his boyfriend, "Sorry about that. Thad needed to be rescued he had fallen and gotten tangled up in his sheets. Anyways what were you g-"

Nick cut him off, kissing the blonde boy full on the lips. When they pulled apart, Jeff had a dazed, but happy expression on his face, "What was that for?" he asked, blushing a little.

"For just being you," Nick replied simply, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jeff said slightly incredulously, smiling softly at the other boy. Kurt just smiled, turning back to his homework. Maybe one day he could find love like that, love so innocent and pure that it didn't matter what other people said.

"By the way," Nick said glancing over at Kurt, "I think Blaine might like you."

Kurt immediately flushed, "Don't be ridiculous," he said, "I've only known him a few days.

"Well sometimes you just know," Jeff pointed out, "And he hasn't looked at someone the way he looks at you since... well in a long time,"

Kurt blushed redder, but he couldn't help but smile to himself, "So there's not just one universal rule for falling in love with someone? I mean, I always read about it being at first sight."

"Nah, that's just stupid fancy," Jeff said, "Watch you could realize you're in love with someone one night while your eating pudding and watching The Avengers, but you'll just know. Trust me, it all gets easier from there, not a lot easier, but that's when you start being honest with yourself."

"We've actually got to go," Nick said after a while, "We're supposed to help Trent clean out his closet. Well we've been blackmailed into it is a more accurate description. If that kid buys any more clothes I swear he is going to need a whole other dorm to hold them all."

"Alright. See you later," Kurt said waving to the boys as they left, "And thank you."

"Any time," Jeff said, and with that he closed the door.

As the two boys walked through the hall, Jeff turned to Nick, "He reminds you of Daniel doesn't he," it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah," Nick sighed, "Just the way he acts, the things he says," he clenched his fist slightly.

Jeff squeezed his hand reassuringly, "But Kurt isn't Daniel. He's here. He's safe. Nothing bad is going to happen to him."

Nick gave his boyfriend a strained smile, "You're right, because I won't let anything happen to Kurt. I'll never let what happened to Daniel ever happen again."

Jeff glanced at his boyfriend sadly. It had been almost two years, but nothing had changed. Nick still felt like he had to do this alone.

Blaine walked into the choir room to find Wes and David waiting for him on the couch. "What's this about?" Blaine asked suspiciously, sitting between them, "You know I'm already working on the songs by myself and I know the choreography."

"We actually wanted to talk about Kurt," David admitted, "but we knew you wouldn't come if we told you."

"What do you think about the new kid," Wes asked.

"He's great," Blaine said, fiddling with his tie, "he's funny, smart, he's fitting in really well. He's a bit of a diva, but in a way that's just so Kurt. He nice and everyone seems to really like him."

"Do you like him?" David asked tentatively.

"Yeah I just told you, he's great," Blaine said, a little confused now.

"No," Wes said, rolling his eyes at his extremely oblivious friend, "We mean do you _like him_ like him?"

"Oh," Blaine's face turned bright red, "Of course not."

"You know it's okay to like him," David said quietly.

"I don't like him!" Blaine snapped at his best friends.

"Blaine, these past few days is the best we've seen you in a year," Wes said, looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine said, staring straight ahead and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Blaine you haven't acted like yourself in a year and then suddenly Kurt comes here and you're magically getting better. You don't really expect us to believe that's a coincidence."

"There was nothing wrong with me in the first place," Blaine said with a scowl.

David sighed slightly exasperated with the younger boy,"Say what you want Blaine. You haven't acted like that around somebody since-"

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted, getting up of the couch and making the two boys beside him jump. "I don't like him! I never will, because I'm not doing that to myself again. I don't need someone else to make me happy, okay? It hurts too much."

David looked sadly at the boy in front of them. He remembered when Blaine had come back that night a year ago, so broken.

"Blaine, David and I have been here for you this whole time. No matter how much it hurt us to see you like that. Maybe you should try getting better and dealing with your problems before you throw away the people who love you," Wes said, slightly coldly, before getting up and walking out of the choir room. David followed him, briefly putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder before he left.

Blaine stared after them, before slowly falling to his knees, letting his head fall into his hands. Why did everything have to hurt so much?

Kurt was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Blaine walk in and his face immediately lit up with a smile. His smile faltered though when he saw Blaine's face. He looked so tired and sad.

"What's wrong Blaine," he asked worriedly. The other boy looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Nothing. Tough practice," he said lamely. Kurt wasn't convinced, but decided that whatever it was Blaine must not feel comfortable telling him.

"Don't let them work you too hard Blaine. You deserve a break too," he said his bright blue eyes gazing meaningfully into Blaine's hazel.

"Yeah," Blaine said, his voice breaking slightly. With that, Blaine collapsed onto his bed. A few minutes later Kurt turned to speak to Blaine again and realized he was asleep, still dressed in his uniform. He smiled sadly and got up. He carefully pulled Blaine's covers up to his chin. He brushed his lips lightly over Blaine's forehead.

He changed and turned of the lights and fell into bed, falling to sleep at once.

**In the next chapter: Kurt auditions and his performance triggers memories for some of the warblers, memories they'd rather not remember.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N two updates in one day! Yay! I was just super excited to write this chapter so I went ahead and did it. It's a little angsty but the next chapter has lots of fluff and happiness. Anyways of you don't mind telling me I'd love to hear which Warbler you're most interested in hearing the story of, I'd love it :) The song I used is Jason Walker's "Echo" I strongly recommend you listen to it for the full effect. Enjoy!**

Chap 4: Echo

Kurt got up up on Thursday morning and got ready as usual. He was incredibly nervous for his Warbler audition, even though he had found the perfect song for his audition. He went down to breakfast with Blaine and they sat down in their usual seats.

"Nervous for your audition Kurt?" David asked as they ate.

"Yeah," Kurt said, trying not to think about it too much.

"I can't wait," Jeff said, "You'll be so much fun on the Warblers."

"I have to make it first," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh you'll make it," Jeff said confidently, "You were on New Directions, so you must be pretty great."

"Uh oh Kurt," Blaine laughed, "I think Jeff might actually like you, and if you think what he does to his enemies is bad just wait until you see what he does to his friends. We're bolting the door shut at night,"

Jeff grinned mischievously, "As if that would stop me Blaine, you know better."

"True," Blaine admitted, "There was the time he scaled the wall, climbed through my window and stole all of my hair gel. Disaster!"

"Really Blaine, I'd like to see that," Kurt laughed, "You must have felt so vulnerable without your protective layer of gel."

"You have no idea. You haven't seen me without gel, and you never will," he added with a pointed glare at Jeff, who merely smiled innocently.

"We all found it to be highly amusing," David said with a sidelong glance at Wes who had yet to say anything that morning and was determinedly avoiding looking at Blaine. Kurt wondered what had happened last night when Blaine went to the choir room.

"My view of Blaine will never be the same again," Trent added with a grudging smile.

"Yeah, well it's never happening again so I'm attempting to block it from my memory," Blaine said, still scowling at Jeff, who's grin was growing more evil by the second.

Soon after this, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick went to their first period. The rest of the day went as usual and by the time fourth period was over, Kurt was extremely nervous. "You'll do fine, I promise," Blaine reassured him," as they walked down the hall to the choir room.

"It's just I've only ever performed a solo in front of the New Directions. I still don't know half the Warblers," Kurt said, twisting his fingers nervously as Blaine opened the choir room door.

Kurt was greeted warmly by the Warblers, most of whom wished him luck before finding a seat. Wes rapped his gavel against the council table to bring order, "Okay, our first order of business today is to hold Kurt Hummel's audition. Are you ready Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, putting his CD into the CD player on the council table. He looked around at the Warblers. The ones he knew gave him reassuring smiles, and as the music started, he felt his anxiety melt away and he sang. He sang with a voice the likes of which had never graced the halls of Dalton.

_Hello, hello_

_anybody out there?_

_'cause I don't hear a sound_

_alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_but it's never enough_

_cause my echo, echo_

_is the only voice coming back_

_my shadow, shadow_

_is the only friend that I have_

Jeff remembered a white hospital room. A white bed. Everything was white. Everything was cold. He remembered his parents, crying. It echoed in the emptiness. Everything was wrong.

_listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper if_

_that's all you have to give_

_but it isn't, isn't_

_you could come and save me_

_try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

Nick remembered the alleyway he screamed, "Daniel! Daniel! Help!" but no one cared. It echoed around him. So did the laughter. No one cared.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_but it's never enough_

_cause my echo, echo_

_is the only voice coming back_

_my shadow, shadow_

_is the only friend that I have_

Trent remembered the slamming door and his scream of frustration as he threw his sketches to the ground. No one listened though. There was only the echo. No one ever listened.

_I don't wanna be down and_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_get to see your face again but 'til then _

_Just my echo, my shadow_

_you're my only friend_

Thad remembered running through the great halls of Dalton, "I'll do better I promise!" he cried, "I promise," but they were gone, and he was alone. He ran after them but tripped, falling on the hard marble. His sobs echoed through the halls.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_but it's never enough_

_cause my echo, echo_

_oh my shadow, shadow_

Blaine remembered slamming the door. He picked up a picture frame, and looked down at it. It was his family smiling up at him, as if nothing was wrong. He threw it as hard as he could against the wall the crash echoing in his room as he slid down against the wall.

_Hello, hello_

_anybody out there? _

The final note drifted into silence, and the Warblers burst into enthusiastic applause. A voice like that hadn't been heard in Dalton since... well since ever.

"Thank you Kurt," David said with a smile, "Now if you step outside for a minute we can vote."

Kurt stepped outside while the Warblers voted on his fate. As he paced back and forth in front of the door, each minute felt like hours. After about ten minutes Blaine stepped outside, "We're ready for you," he said with a smile, but there was something in his eyes that Kurt couldn't quite read. He had a feeling that it didn't have anything to do with the vote though.

Kurt walked into the choir room. "Congratulations Kurt, and welcome to the Warblers," Thad said, his face breaking into a smile. All the Warblers broke into applause, many of them shouting out they're congratulations. Kurt felt himself relax and smile lit up his face as he went to sit by Nick. Nick gave him a smile, but like Blaine's it didn't quite reach his eyes. He couldn't have been that bad, if they voted him in, so why did everyone seem so sad.

The Warblers went down to dinner together. As they sat down and began to eat, Blaine said, "Your audition was really amazing Kurt. I mean I figured you were good, but I had no idea you were that good," he beamed at the boy next to him, looking normal again.

"Thanks," Kurt said happily, "I had actually been planning to sing that song before I transferred, but I didn't get the chance."

"Well you did an incredible job," Thad said.

"Yeah even Trent was impressed, even though he'll never admit it," Jeff said. Trent just sniffed and glared coldly at Kurt. Kurt still had no idea why Trent seemed to hate him so much, but right now he was too happy to care.

"Well that means I have to learn all of the choreography for Sectionals in a week," Kurt said.

"I can help you extra with that if you'd like," Blaine offered, ignoring Wes' eyes boring holes into his head.

"I'd love that," Kurt said smiling gratefully at the boy next to him. Neither boy noticed Jeff pretending to gag across from them.

After they finished eating, Kurt and Blaine went up to their dorm together. "So, interesting song choice," Blaine said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, well I told you about how I was bullied at my old school. I was thrown into lockers and had slushies thrown at me daily," Kurt admitted sitting next to Blaine.

"I know, but you love the New Directions, and I think it would take more than that to get you to leave them. You're tougher than you look. I think there must have been something else that made you leave. Do you want to talk to me about it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You really don't mind? It's kind of a long story," Kurt said, but he could help the hint of hopefulness from creeping into his voice. He hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell someone about the bullying yet, but for some reason he felt that he could tell Blaine just about anything.

"No. I mean I know what it's like to be bullied, and when I finally started to be able to get over it was when I found someone to talk to," Blaine said.

"Well then. So I was used to the usual bullying. I hated it, but I had friends who helped me get through it, so I was okay. Then it started to get worse, because one bully was making it worse, David Karofsky. Then he began to find me between every period, he threw me into lockers , pushed me, and called me names. One day I couldn't take any more, and I confronted him. I can't even really remember what I yelled at him, but I remember telling him that he couldn't punch the gay out of me. I remember saying he was just afraid of how ordinary he was, and then he kissed me. My first kiss. All it took was one bully, one impulsive move, and he took something from me that was supposed to be my own to give," Kurt took a deep shaking breath, and Blaine gently placed his hand on the other boy's back. Kurt continued, "He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. After that it just got worse. I was afraid all the time. There was no where I was safe. Then one day he threatened to kill me. He said if I told anyone about the kiss he would kill me. You're the first person I've told. I told my dad about the threat, and we talked to the principle. She tried to get him expelled, but the school board just didn't care. Karofsky came back, so I had to leave. Now I'm here."

Blaine looked at the boy beside him. Kurt had never looked so vulnerable. Usually the other boy was so confident, but right now he looked as if one wrong word would break him. "You're not alone Kurt," Kurt looked up at him, his eyes bright with tears. "I'll always be here for you. You'll always have me," he said gazing into Kurt's beautiful eyes. There it was again that feeling, he knew that feeling. He quickly turned away from Kurt. He wasn't giving into that feeling again.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said softly. He glanced at the curly haired boy next to him, who suddenly looked so troubled. "Why'd you come here? We're you bullied?"

Blaine smiled bitterly at the ground, "Yeah I was,"

"Well I've unloaded my problems onto you, the least I can do is help you out," Kurt said, willing for Blaine to let him in.

"No I think that's enough story telling for tonight. Anyways mine's a little more complicated," Blaine said. At the curious look Kurt gave him he said, "Let's just say that our peers aren't the only bullies out there, and Dalton isn't just a safe haven for all of us," with that Blaine got up and got ready for bed, refusing to say more on the matter. Kurt got ready for bed and climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine whispered as he turned the light off.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered into the darkness. He fell asleep his head still spinning from what Blaine told him.

**In the next chapter: What happens when all the Warblers stay at Dalton together for the weekend? Madness would be a safe bet. And will Blaine give in to his feelings, or continue to keep Kurt out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N yay another update! This chapter is mostly fluffy Warbler bonding after the angst of the last chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chap 5: Forget

He was running into the locker room. He heard the yelling. Then the other boy kissed him. It felt so wrong. The other boy went to kiss him again, Kurt tried to push him away, but he wasn't strong enough. Then the boy started to shake him, which was strange, because that never happened. "Kurt!" the boy said, but that didn't sound like Karofsky's voice. He was still shaking him.

"Kurt get up!" Kurt's eyes flew open to see Blaine standing over his bed shaking him. "Thank god you're awake! Come on we have to get out of here. This is the first place they'll look!" Blaine started to drag a drowsy, confused Kurt out of bed.

"Blaine, it's five in the morning. Can't this wait until later?" Kurt mumbled.

"No, they'll find you if you stay in here!" Blaine said urgently, still trying to pull Kurt out of his bed.

Kurt, feeling slightly worried now, obliged and let Blaine drag him into the hall. Blaine ran with Kurt into one of the common rooms, where they hid behind a couch. "What's going on Blaine?" Kurt asked, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder and then looked back at Kurt. He said very seriously, "It's Jeff and Nick, they've launched a water balloon war on the whole school. No where's safe!"

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a moment, his mouth gaping. "You've got to be kidding me. This is why you woke me up at freaking five in the morning!" he said, standing up resolutely, "This is completely ridiculous even for you. Now I'm going back to bed, and don't you dare wake me again Anderson or I will give Jeff the keys to our room."

With that Kurt spun around to leave the room, but right as he turned something very cold and extremely wet collided with his face. He stood for a moment dripping wet in freezing cold water before opening his eyes to see Jeff standing in the doorway, grinning and holding another water balloon in his hand. "Why good morning Kurtsie," he said sweetly, obviously trying not to laugh. Kurt glared at the other boy, this was not how he had planned on starting his first weekend at Dalton. Then from behind him he heard Blaine burst into laugher. He had obviously been trying to hold it in, but couldn't help it anymore. Kurt looked from Jeff to Blaine for a moment before grabbing Jeff's water balloon and launching it at Blaine's face.

Blaine's face was priceless as the water balloon exploded all over him. Jeff howled with laughter as Blaine stared at Kurt stunned. Then Blaine's face split into a grin, "You know Kurt, I think we can take Jeff and Nick. Don't you?"

"You know what," Kurt said eyeing the blonde boy who had stopped laughing and was staring at the other two in delight, "I think you're right. I suggest you start running Jeff darling," he said sweetly. Jeff didn't need telling twice and quickly scrambled out of the room. Kurt turned to Blaine, "First we're going to need water balloons," he pointed out.

"I've got that under control. I just so happen to know where Jeff's stash is," with that he grabbed Kurt's hand, the other boy not pulling away this time, and pulled him down the hall. They skidded to a halt in front of a broom cupboard. Blaine wrenched the door open to reveal a vast mountain of brightly colored water balloons. "Blaine have I ever mentioned you are amazing," Kurt said, his eyes wide, not noticing the other boy blushed.

Blaine coughed awkwardly, "Well we'd better grab some of these before-"

"Woah! Wait, what!" Jeff came running into the hallway. Jeff ran in from the other side.

"Aha! I found you," he crowed," So Nick, Kurt and Blaine here think they can take us in a water balloon fight."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "Oh they do, well then, consider this war. Niff versus Klaine."

"Oh don't think you're leaving team Wevid out of this," Wes said, walking up from around the corner, closely followed by his best friend.

"Wait why can't we be Des?" David asked.

Wes rolled his eyes, "Because that would sound stupid David,"

"Wait does that make us team Trad?" Thad asked, as he and Trent peeked around the corner.

"It doesn't really matter," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"You're just saying that because you have a cool name," Trent argued.

"Yeah why can't we be team Klaine?" David asked.

Wes rolled his eyes again, "Because that would be st-" he stopped suddenly as Kurt hurled a particularly large water balloon at his chest.

All at once, pandemonium broke loose as boys dashed back and forth through the halls yelling and launching water balloons at each other from all directions. In no time, the whole school was involved, and the halls were completely flooded. The war continued right through lunch without any of the boys even noticing. By four in the afternoon Kurt and Blaine were completely exhausted and darted into their dorm to finally get some peace and quiet.

Blaine flopped onto his bed, sitting up to look at Kurt. Kurt examined himself in the mirror. "My hair is a mess," Kurt moaned, scowling at the soaking wet hairs that fell across his forehead.

Blaine stood up and walked up to Kurt. He gently brushed the hair out of the taller boy's face. Kurt froze, captivated by Blaine's eyes. He felt like right now he could look right into Blaine's heart. "I think it's cute," Blaine whispered. Blaine blushed and backed away, when he looked back up at Kurt, the moment was gone and Blaine's eyes looked blank again. Kurt sighed slightly, not understanding what he'd done wrong.

At that moment, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, Trent, and Thad, barreled through the door and landed in a pile on Kurt and Blaine's floor. Kurt leapt onto his bed and screamed, whereas Blaine, who was used to this at this point, merely started to help untangle the boys on the floor.

Jeff rolled over onto his back once he was free, "I'm hungry," he moaned. All of the boys mades sounds of agreement, "You know what this means," the blonde boy said, sitting up at once, "Warbler picnic!"

All of the boys whooped in agreement, immediately dashing out of the room again, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. "Wait, Warbler picnic? Is that even allowed?" Kurt asked, slightly dazed.

Blaine laughed, helping Kurt off the bed, "The teachers here don't really care what we do on the weekend as long as nobody's killed," he said.

"So Warbler picnic?"

"Yeah. The guys are just going to the kitchen now and set up some stuff outside. It'll only take a few minutes. You wanna come down with me?" he asked, opening the door.

Kurt heaved a dramatic sigh, "I suppose. You guys would probably make me come anyways, so I don't have much of a choice,"

Blaine laughed, "True,"

With that the two boys walked down to the grounds where, miraculously, the Warbler's had managed to set up a giant campfire surrounded by picnic blankets. There was also enough food scattered around to feed an army of Finns. "They don't hold back do they?" Kurt laughed, finding a blanket and sitting down next to Blaine.

"As if Jeff would hold back on anything," Blaine said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's for sure," a boy said, sitting down on the other side of Blaine. The boy had jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Nicholas," Blaine said grinning at the other boy.

"Hey, Blaine, and you're Kurt right?" he said holding out his hand to Kurt, "I'm Nicholas Hudson. I'm also on the Warblers."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said shaking Nicholas' hand.

"Your audition was amazing by the way. It was a no-brainer when it came to voting you in," Nicholas said.

"Naturally," Kurt joked.

The Warblers chatted happily while they ate, plowing their way through all the food. The sun began to set, and Kurt started to feel drowsy from all of the food. He slouched more and more against Blaine, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Blainey," on of the Warblers, Kurt was pretty sure his name was Richard, called out, "You should sing us a song."

Blaine groaned, "I didn't even bring my guitar,"

"Good thing I came prepared," Jeff piped up, pulling a guitar up out of no where.

Blaine gave in and accepted the guitar, "What should I sing?" he asked.

Suggestions were shouted out to him from all sides. "I'm Yours," Kurt mumbled from his position curled up against Blaine's side.

"What?" Blaine asked, startled.

"You should sing the song "I'm Yours"," Kurt said, sitting up straighter and watching Blaine expectantly. Blaine smiled at Kurt and started to play.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

The Warblers joined in, singing along with the familiar lyrics and swaying to the music. Kurt couldn't take his eyes of Blaine's, who seemed to be having the same problem with Kurt.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Wes glanced at David, who rolled his eyes, both boys finding Blaine singing this song to be ridiculously ironic.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulder and closed his eyes. Yes all of his problems were still there and tomorrow they would probably loom over him like a dark cloud again, but right now, with his boyfriend. He turned his phone off, not wanting to get the phone call he was constantly dreading, wanting to pretend everything was alright and let reality drift away with the music.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

Blaine couldn't help but sing the song to Kurt. The other boy just looked so adorable. Just this once, for this one song, Blaine let himself forget about not letting himself fall for Kurt, because right now that sounded pretty damn stupid.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

Kurt watched Blaine, and it was like that moment in their dorm all over again. Blaine's eyes were full of emotion again, he was smiling and singing with his whole heart, and to Kurt he looked absolutely beautiful.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_

_'cause our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

The last note faded away and the Warblers clapped and cheered. The chatter from earlier continued, and eventually the boys began to trickle back inside as it grew darker. Jeff had fallen asleep on his boyfriend's shoulder, so Nick gave him a piggy back ride back to his dorm, careful not to wake him up. Wes and David said goodnight to the others, winked at Kurt and Blaine, who were still leaning against each other, and also went to their dorm. Trent and Thad followed Wes and David a few minutes later, Thad smiling at the two boys and Trent simply glaring at Kurt.

Blaine gently nudged Kurt, who had fallen asleep. Kurt slowly got up rubbing his eyes, "Where'd everybody go?" he asked blearily.

"They went inside. We should too, it's getting late," Blaine got up and helped Kurt get up too. The two boys walked up to their room, where they collapsed on their beds.

"Today was amazing," Kurt said, turning to face Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed.

"Ugh, but that means I have to do all of my homework tomorrow," groaned Kurt.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. We can deal with it tomorrow," Blaine mumbled, and with that, the two boys fell asleep, still in their pajamas from that morning.

**In the next chapter: Kurt finally gets around to doing his homework with the help of his friends, but why does Trent hate Kurt so much when really they are the most similar out of the whole group?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so when I finished writing this chapter my computer froze and I lost half of it, so I had to rewrite the second half of this chapter. To be honest I didn't like it as much, but feel free to tell me how you feel in a review. Enjoy!**

Chap 6: Let Go

Kurt woke up on Sunday to find the sun already shining high in the sky through his window. With a groan, he rolled over to look at his alarm clock, which read, 10:48. He slowly sat up in his bed and glanced over to Blaine's bed only to find it was made and empty. Kurt frowned for a moment, wondering where the other boy would've gone. He went down to the dining hall and grabbed some food. While he was there, he saw Thad, Trent, and Wes, who immediately went over to talk to him.

"So," Thad started, "Blaine said you could use some help getting your homework done."

"Yeah," Kurt groaned, thinking about the several hours worth of homework awaiting him in his room.

"Well then," David grinned, "I guess it's time for your first Warbler homework session."

"First Warbler what?" Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically. He found it hard to believe the Warblers were capable of sitting down and doing their homework for more than five minutes.

"Kurt your lack of faith in us is distressing," David laughed, knowing what was going through Kurt's head, "but we do actually get our work done. Every now and then though, when one of us falls behind, we a work together on our homework to help said Warbler. It happens to everybody a few times a year, but the first week's always hardest."

Kurt nodded attempting to keep up, "So pretty much you're saying you'll help me with my homework?"

"Yeah," Thad grinned, "So all the warblers are going to meet up in your dorm around lunch, and we're going to help you out."

Kurt was actually quite touched until Trent added, "Well I'm actually helping against my will, I'd much rather be shopping, practicing for glee, or doing just about anything else, but they've forced me to come."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sorry, but believe me I'd rather not be spending time with you either."

Trent glared at Kurt, who turned around and stalked back up to his room. When he got there, he was surprised to see that Blaine was still out, but shrugged it off and pulled out his English textbook to start his report on European literature. He read through the requirements for the report, and groaned to himself, realizing he'd need several books from the library.

Just then, the door opened, and Blaine walked in carrying a massive pile of books. Kurt stared at him as Blaine stumbled into the room under the weight and dropped the books unceremoniously on his bed. The curly haired boy then turned to Kurt, grinning, "I got all the books you're going to need for your English, French, and Physics reports. Sorry I wasn't here when you got up, but it took a while for me to find them all."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment in stunned silence, "Blaine, you went to the library this morning to get all these books for me and you think I'm going to be upset because you weren't here when I woke up?"

Blaine ducked his head sheepishly, "Well I just wanted to help you out."

Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly, "You are the best Blaine!" Blaine couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

Kurt pulled away and started to sort through the books, finding the ones he'd need for his English report, while Blaine dug through his bag for his own homework. The two boys worked in silence for about an hour, occasionally asking the other for help.

Around lunch time, the doors to their dorm burst open again, as Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, and a very unhappy looking Trent piled into the room, laiden with food. "How do you guys plan on eating that much?" Kurt asked, starling incredulously at the pile of food on his bed.

"Don't be silly, we've already eaten," Jeff said, plopping himself down on Blaine's bed next to Nick, "that's all for you and Blaine."

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"That's what I said," Nick commented, "but the way they talked you'd think you guys had been stuck up here for weeks with no food."

"I do feel like I've been stuck up here for weeks," Blaine admitted rolling over onto his back.

"Well complaining about it won't get the work done any faster," Wes said, sitting down on the floor next to David. The rest of the boys grumbled at this, as they too pulled out their homework.

They had been working for about an hour quietly, aside for the occasional short conversation or debate over a problem, before Kurt got to a particularly challenging sentence in his French translating assignment. Blaine and Trent were the only Warblers in the room in his French class. Kurt would've loved to ask Blaine for help, but after answering what seemed like hundreds of Blaine's questions about their French homework, Kurt had come to the conclusion that Blaine was woefully lost when it came to that class.

Kurt turned reluctantly to Trent and attempted to keep his tone even as he asked, "Trent do you think could help me translate this French sentence?"

Trent glanced at him and sniffed, "It's not that difficult. Are you even trying?"

Kurt glared at the other boy and the other Warblers glanced up sensing the sudden tension in the room. Kurt was sick and tired of this undeserved hostility from Trent and he wasn't about to take it again. "What is your problem with me?" he asked, his voice rising, "I've done nothing to make you mad at me. Why can't you just tell me to my face why the hell you hate me so much?"

Trent returned Kurt's glare for a moment, looking as if he was about to speak, but instead he stood up suddenly, taking his work into his arms and stormed out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him. The Warblers stared in stunned silence looking back and forth from the door through which Trent had just left and Kurt, who was still glowering at the door.

Nick stood up with a sigh, "I'm going to go see what's up with Trent," he said, and with that he followed the other boy out of the room.

"What is up with him this week?" Blaine asked, still looking slightly stunned.

"I have no idea," Jeff said, shaking his head mystified, "He was never like this before Kurt transferred, I mean he's always been a bit of a diva, but he's never lashed out at any of us like he keeps doing to Kurt."

"Whatever his problem is he'd better hurry up and spit it out before the temptation to strangle him becomes too overwhelming," Kurt grumbled, turning the page of his French book with far more force than was necessary.

"I would've thought you and Trent would get along really well," Thad commented, "You two are definitely the most similar out of all of us."

"That's for sure," We agreed, "Obsession with fashion," he gestured towards Kurt's expansive wardrobe, "Obsession with Broadway," he indicated Kurt's Broadway posters.

"Not to mention they're both kind of divas," David laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know it's true Kurt," Blaine teased, just the other day a kid walked into you in the hall while you were carrying coffee and you yelled something at him along the lines of 'watch where your walking you ignoramus or I'll put your social security number on Twitter when I'm famous'."

"I was wearing my Marc Jacobs scarf Blaine," Kurt said, smiling a little again, "You don't want to know what would've gone down if I hadn't had remarkable reflexes and managed to not spill on myself, because wearing Marc Jacobs isn't just a fashion statement it's-"

"I know, I know," Blaine laughed smiling fondly at Kurt, "it's a way of life."

"Good job, you're learning," Kurt said with an approving nod.

"Alright that's more than enough of that disgusting flirting," Wes said, eying Blaine as the other boys laughed.

They worked for several more hours, Nick returning a half hour after he left and Trent not returning at all, until at last, Kurt threw down his pencil, "Done," he sighed with relief. The Warblers cheered at the arrival of their long awaited freedom.

"Finally," Nick moaned, "Dinner," and with that, the boys immediately leapt up, full of energy again, and raced out of the room to the dining hall. As Blaine walked into the hall, Wes pulled him to the side, allowing the other Warblers to go ahead of them.

"What's up," Blaine asked warily.

"It's about Kurt," Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to follow the rest of the boys, but Wes grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "You can't keep doing this to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine said defensively.

"You can't stop acting like that around him," Wes said, "If you don't plan on actually dating him all you're doing now is leading him on. It's obvious that you like Kurt, and I think he likes you too, but if you aren't planning on making a move, you have to let him go."

"You're being ridiculous Wes," Blaine said, his temper rising.

"Am I? Because the way I see it, you and Kurt are just going to continue dancing around in this little game and in the end both of you are going to get hurt. You can't possibly think you're the only one who noticed Kurt. I know for a fact that Nicholas thinks he's cute, he even said so the other day. You may have seen him first, but that doesn't make him yours to take your sweet time with," Wes said glaring at the other boy. Indecision flickered across Blaine's features and Wes felt a glimmer of hope.

"If you're too afraid to let yourself fall in love with him, then at least let him be happy," Wes hissed, "You're not just hurting yourself here, and I may not be able to stop you from hurting yourself, but you are not dragging Kurt into your messed up problems. You need to either get your shit together Anderson or let that poor boy go."

Blaine looked furious, and for a moment Wes thought he was going to yell at him, he even hoped he would. It would at least prove that Blaine had some fight left in him, some desire to let himself be happy.

"You're right," Blaine's shoulders slumped, "It was stupid of me to think it was okay to fall in l- like him."

"That's not the point at all," Wes groaned running his hands through his hair, "What's stupid is thinking that you shouldn't like him. What's stupid is you letting stuff from the past stop you from being happy. I know what happened to you last year was horrible, but it won't happen again."

"But what if it does," Blaine burst out, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Blaine, Kurt isn't Chance," Wes said softly.

"Then why does it feel the same? When I look at Kurt it feels the way it did when I fell in love with Chance." Blaine whispered, resting his forehead against the wall.

"Blaine, you loved Chance, you really did. Yes what happened to you could happen again, I don't think Kurt would ever do that, but it could. If it doesn't though, this could be an escape from all the crap the world gives you for being who you are, from all the horrible things your father says. It could be something amazing, something beautiful, and I don't think you're willing to give up on that."

With that, Wes left, giving Blaine some time alone with his thoughts. Blaine closed his eyes, his forehead still resting against the wall. Why did Kurt have to transfer and turn his world upside down? Why couldn't he keep himself from falling for the boy with the glasz eyes, the boy who made fun of his Harry Potter obsession, the boy who made all of his problems melt away?

**In the next chapter: It's Sectionals! With Kurt and Trent constantly glaring at each other, and Blaine just kind of ignoring everyone, will the Warblers be able to pull it together for the big performance**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N yay another update. Unfortunately, since this is the sectionals chapter, you all are going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's going on with Trent, and even longer to sort things our with Blaine sorry (evil laugh) but you do get to learn more about Jeff in this chapter and his story will go more in depth in future chapters too so yay. Enjoy and please review :)**

Chap 7

The week leading up to Sectionals was, as Jeff put it, "Disasterific". The Warblers were completely out of sync between the almost constant fighting between Kurt and Trent and Blaine ignoring just about everyone. Kurt was extremely frustrated, not just because Trent disliked him so much, but also because Blaine had barely spoken to him since Sunday.

Wes also seemed particularly tense and frustrated with Blaine. So, needless to say, the Warblers' spirits as they loaded up the bus for Sectionals were quite low. "I don't see how we're possibly going to pull it together in time for the competition," Wes muttered into David's ear as they sat down beside each other on the bus.

"I know if we go up there like this, we're doomed," David said, putting his head in his hands wearily. No matter how often and how hard they had practiced their set list, the Warblers had been unable to put their personal problems aside and perform with any sense of unity. Wes glanced over his shoulder to where Kurt was sitting alone, saving the seat beside him in the hopes that Blaine would sit there, but when Blaine got on the bus, he glanced around and found an empty seat at the back of the bus.

"I can't believe their situation actually got worse," Wes sighed, turning back to David.

"I don't think Blaine can keep away from Kurt for very long though," David said, "He really does want to be happy, no matter what he says, and Kurt brings him that."

"I hope you right," Wes muttered.

The ride to Sectionals was uneventful, the Warblers were uncharacteristically quiet, no one wanting to increase the already unbearable tension. When they arrived, they immediately went to their room. They had about an hour and a half to kill before their performance. Some of the Warblers went through vocal warmups, but most of them either paced or sat staring blankly at the wall.

Kurt, unable to take it anymore, got up to get some water. He was walking through the lobby to a water fountain, when he was suddenly tackled by a very small, but surprisingly strong girl. "Rachel!" he yelped.

"Kurt!" she squealed, hugging him tightly, "We haven't seen you in forever."

"It was only two week," Kurt pointed out.

"Well, you'll never guess what happened," and with that, Rachel began filling Kurt in on everything that had happened since he left. By the time she had told him everything, the other members of New Directions had also found him.

"I've really missed you guys," Kurt admitted as he hugged Brittany.

"We've missed you too," Mercedes said, smiling up at her best friend.

"They'd better be treating you right at that prep school of yours," Puck said, glaring at the door that lead to the room where the Warblers were gathered.

"Trust me the Warblers are great," Kurt reassured them, "I mean they're completely insane, but I'm used to insane."

"Well they'd better be ready for this competition, because we are going to kick your asses," Santana said, smiling slyly at him, ignoring Rachel's glare.

"Umm.." but Kurt was saved from answering by Thad, who chose that moment to poke his head out of the door.

"Hey Kurt," he said, "Emergency Warblers meeting."

Kurt frowned, curious, but quickly said goodbye to his friends, before following Thad into the Warblers' room.

The Warblers were gathered in a circle around Jeff, who looked flushed and happy. Kurt sat beside Nick. When everybody was seated, Jeff spoke, "My sister's here," he said breathlessly. The Warblers clapped, beaming a the blonde boy. "So I talked to Wes, Thad, and David and they said we're going through with the plan." there were shouts of approval. "Well I'm going to go see my sister," Jeff said excitedly, darting out of the room.

As soon as he left, Nick stood up and walked to the center of the circle. He glared around at the Warblers, "I don't care about your stupid personal problems, because you all know what this means to Jeff. So for this one performance you all are just going to have to forget about who's mad at who and who's right and who's wrong. You know this might be the only time Jeff's sister sees him perform at a competition, and if you ruin that for him I don't think he'd ever be able to get over it. So you had better go out there and work your asses off and sing, because it doesn't matter if we win or lose, we just have to be amazing."

The Warblers nodded earnestly and began talking amongst themselves an doing vocal warmups, and Nick went to find Jeff. Kurt turned to Wes, "What is everybody talking about?" he asked completely confused.

"Oh shit! You don't know the plan for if Jeff's sister came," Wes' eyes widened. "Jeff's going to perform a solo instead of Blaine singing Teenage Dream. It's an agreement we made among the Warblers that of Jeff's sister was ever well enough to come to a competition, Jeff would get to sing this song. I can run you through your parts though, it's really simple."

"I still don't get why we're doing this," Kurt said, trying to keep up.

"Jeff's sister has cancer."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I had no idea."

"Yeah," Wes said softly, "he keeps it to himself most of the time. His sister, Hannah, is in the hospital a lot, so she's never seen him perform. He really loves his sister and this means the world to him, so it was the least we could do."

Kurt nodded and began going through the backup vocals with Jeff. At the mention of Hannah having cancer, Kurt hadn't been able to stop himself from remembering his mom, and he understood how important this was to Jeff.

After the Hipsters had performed, the Warblers prepared for their fist number, "Hey Soul Sister". Overall, this number went pretty well in Kurt's opinion, it was definitely better than any of the times they had rehearsed it at practice. For their second number, Jeff took center stage with the Warblers in the background, and began to sing.

Slowly fading away

You're lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold

Looking for a distant light

Someone who could save a life

You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries

Can you save me now

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

Cause your not, your not alone

Jeff sang with an honesty and openness that truly made his performance breathtaking. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he spotted the girl Jeff was singing to. Hannah was in the front row. She was pale, thin, and had a blue scarf wrapped around her head, but she looked full of life and happiness, gazing up at her brother with so much admiration and love.

Your heart is full of broken dreams

Just a fading memory

And everything's gone but the pain carries on

Lost in the rain again

When will it ever end

The arms of relief seem so out of reach

But I, I am here

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

Cause your not, your not alone

And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over

And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters

And when you're finally in my arms

Look up and see love has a face

Kurt could tell that Jeff and his sisters eyes were overly bright with unshed tears at this moment they had both obviously waited so long for.

I am with you

I will carry you through it all

I won't leave you I will catch you

When you feel like letting go

Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope

And I will pick you up

And I will be your hope

And I will be your hope

Slow fading away

Your lost and so afraid

Where is the hope in a world so cold

The song ended and the audience and the Warblers burst into applause for Jeff, who for the first time since Kurt had met him, blushed shyly. The Warblers left the stage and went noisily to their room, chatting noisily about the performance. They all quieted down when David cleared his throat. They gathered around the council member as he spoke, "That certainly wasn't our worst performance. I think we've beaten The Hipsters, but we still have to see New Directions perform. I'm glad that you all put your personal problems aside and had a solid performance. Now let's go out there and watch the New Directions."

The Warblers whooped and hollered, back in usual Warbler fashion, as they piles out of the room and went to find seats. Kurt enjoyed watching the New Directions, even though he didn't get to perform with them, especially enjoying it not just being a Rachel Berry concert.

When the performance was over, they clapped politely and waited nervously backstage for the judges decision. "I think we one," Flint said confidently.

"I don't know, the New Directions' dance moves were really good," Blaine commented.

"Yeah, but our vocals were better," Nick said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Conversation went on like this until at last, after what felt like hours, they were called back on stage.

They group breathed a sigh of relief when The Hipsters got third, though it wasn't completely unexpected. "And the winner is," the speakers seemed to pause for an eternity, "it's a tie!"

Both groups stood in shocked silence for a moment. A tie? So they were both going to Regionals? The Warblers and New Directions realized what it meant and burst into cheers at the same time. Kurt jumped up and down and hugged the nearest Warbler, who happened to be Thad. Nick kissed Jeff full on the mouth. Wes nodded at Blaine almost approvingly, and Blaine smiled politely back.

The Warbler council members quickly congratulated the group before letting them to, some were going back to Dalton on the bus for the weekend, and others, like Kurt, were going home with their families for the weekend.

Jeff went immediately to his sister, pulling her into a gentle, warm hug. "You were amazing," she said, beaming at her brother.

"It was all for you Hannah," he said grinning at her.

"It was beautiful, so when do I get to meet the newest Warbler you were telling me about?" she asked.

"Kurt's just over there," Jeff said, spotting the other boy, "I'll go grab him." with that he quite literally grabbed Kurt and dragged him over to his sister. "Kurt, this is my twin sister Hannah," he indicated the small girl, "Hannah this is Kurt."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Kurt. Now, to get down to business, I hear your interested in Blaine?" she said in a very businesslike manner.

"Umm.." was all Kurt could manage as Jeff laughed at his embarrassment. "I have no idea what Jeff told you, but Blaine and I are just friends," he spluttered out, glaring at the blonde boy.

"Of course you like Blaine," Hannah said, grinning evilly, the spitting image of her brother, "Why wouldn't you? Don't worry I'll tell Blaine to get his act together," she said, patting Kurt's shoulder reassuringly as the other boy just gaped at her, "even if it requires me threatening him with burning a Harry Potter book in front of his very eyes."

Hannah left the two boys to find Blaine. Kurt stared after her open mouthed and then turned to Jeff, who simply said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"I am so glad your sister doesn't go to Dalton," Kurt laughed, "one of you is more than enough."

Kurt quickly said goodbye to all of his friends, before finding his family.

"Great job up there kiddo," Burt said, hugging his son.

"Thanks dad," Kurt grinned. He turned to his brother and said, "You guys did great too. Congratulations."

"Yeah, well, if we would have had you, we'd probably have won," Finn said, hugging Kurt quickly.

"True," Kurt conceded, causing his family to laugh. As they walked to the car, Kurt looked forward to the weekend. He loved the Warblers, but even he needed a break from their insanity, whatever was going on with him and Blaine, and from Trent constantly glaring at him. He would get to deal with all of that next week though.

**In the next chapter: Kurt finally confronts Trent. Trent tells Kurt why he's so hostile towards him, but it's not what Kurt was expecting at all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I really liked writing this chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy reading it! I hope you like Trent's story, which trust me, is far from over. If you have any suggestions about what you'd like to see happen to Trent, feel free to tell me and I will gladly take it into consideration.**

Chap 8

Kurt came back to Dalton on Monday, well rested from the weekend. Unfortunately nothing seemed to have changed when he left. Blaine still wasn't speaking to him and Trent still glared at him constantly. He attended his classes as usual and at the end of the school day went to the choir room for Glee club practice.

Usually Kurt would sit beside Blaine, but since he was tired of being ignored, he decided to sit next to Jeff. He was attempting to explain the finer points of fashion to the blonde boy, who looked extremely bored.

"Which is why you should wear blue," he continued, explaining to Jeff what would match his skin tone and eye color. The other boy nodded blankly.

"Are you even listening?" Kurt demanded, hands on his hips.

"Of course I am," Jeff yawned.

"I'm only trying to save you from yourself," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We wear a uniform though," Jeff pointed out.

"That's no excuse to not know how to dress yourself," Kurt insisted.

"Will you two just shut up!" Trent snapped from beside Kurt, who hadn't even noticed he sat down.

"Why don't you leave then," Kurt said coldly.

"Fine!" and Trent stormed out, Kurt glaring after him.

"You should really go talk to him Kurt," Nick slid into the seat Trent had just vacated.

"Why?" Kurt said hotly, "He's the one who's got the problem with me."

"I know, but this really has to stop and Trent's too stubborn to talk to you," Nick said calmly, "You can go now. I'll tell the council where you are, they won't mind. All of us want you two to sort this out."

Kurt sighed, it really would make his life easier if he at least knew why Trent hated him so much. He had several theories, the most reasonable of which was that Trent liked Blaine, but Kurt wasn't too sure of that one seeing as Blaine had ignored him all week and things between him and Trent had only gotten worse. "Fine," Kurt stood up and followed Trent.

Kurt walked up to Trent's dorm, figuring that would be the first place he'd go. He knocked on the door, "Hey, Trent. Can I talk to you?"

He heard some shuffling from inside the room, and the door opened revealing Trent, "What do you want?" he asked stiffly.

"I wanted to talk to you and get all of our problems out in the open. Maybe then we can actually deal with them."

Trent sighed and stepped aside, allowing Kurt into his dorm. Trent shared a dorm with Nick and it was mostly set up like Kurt and Blaine's. On Nick's side there were posters of sports teams, pictures of him and Jeff, some pictures of the other Warblers, and a few of a younger Nick with a boy Kurt assumed was his brother. Trent's wall had pictures of friends, Broadway posters, and fashion posters. He also had an extremely impressive closet.

Trent sat on his bed and Kurt sat on Nick's. "So," Kurt began awkwardly, "Why don't you like me?"

"I don't think you'd really understand," Trent said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Well it'd probably help if you told me," Kurt said.

"I doubt it," Trent laughed mirthlessly.

"If it's about Blaine," Kurt said, slightly irritated, "I don't know what you're upset about, he's been ignoring me for a week now."

Trent's eyes flashed, "Doesn't anybody see! That's exactly the problem!"

Kurt was confused, "What? Blaine?"

Trent stood up, turmoil evident in his face, "Of course it's not Blaine!"

"Then I don't get it! Why do you hate me?"

Trent hesitated for a moment before bursting out, "Because you are the proof everyday that I should be gay!"

Kurt was stunned into silence for a moment, before he managed, "What!"

"Whenever people meet me, they automatically assume I'm gay, because I like stuff like fashion and Broadway," Trent explained, his voice shaking, "Then you come along, and it's just like proof that they're right. We're so similar. It's like I don't even have a choice."

"But you're straight?" Kurt asked, still confused.

"How am I supposed to know," the other you replied slightly hysterically, "Everybody else has already decided for me. I've never been on a date with a guy or a girl, so how am I supposed to know what I like."

"Just because we like the same things doesn't mean anything," Kurt assured him.

"I just wish I knew myself the way you know yourself. You know exactly what you want in everything and you know how you're going to get there. I guess I'm just not that confident," Trent sat back down on his bed, shaking.

Kurt immediately felt for the boy, after all, it was only last year he was saying those exact same words to Mercedes, "I didn't get to where I am now by myself. I had my dad and all of my friends."

Trent laughed bitterly, "The only thing my parents care about is that I follow in their footsteps and become engineers. That's how it is for most of the kids in here. The only guy here who I know has parents who actually support him is Jeff. He's an unusual case here."

Kurt walked across the room and sat beside Trent, "You still have friends. Lots of them. All of the Warblers love you for who you are. They'd be glad to help you through this if you'd let them."

Trent looked up at him, "How?" he asked, his voice full of anguish.

"If you just tell them, they'll give you advice, be there for you to talk to, and help you meet people. I know this is hard, it was for me too," he smiled gently at the boy sitting beside him, remembering the days where he'd dated Brittany and dressed like a lumberjack.

Trent scoffed, "Yeah I find that hard to believe, you're Kurt freaking Hummel. You're the most confident person I know. I wish I just had a fraction of your confidence."

"You don't have to be like me to get through this," Kurt reassured him, "You're Trent Nixon. I thinks it's time you started getting to know him instead of who everybody else thinks he is."

Trent sniffed, his eyes bright with unshed tears, "How will I know though?"

"It might take a while," Kurt admitted, "And it's different for everyone, but you'll know. I mean, I've never really fallen in love. I know I like guys, and I've had crushes on several guys who turned out to be woefully straight, but I haven't fallen in love yet."

"So do I just start dating people then?" Trent asked, a little scared.

"No, I think it's more important for you to love yourself and to know who you are before you're ready to love and get to know another person. When you're ready though, I'm sure you will find somebody and you will fall in love, and me and all of your friends will be here to support you, whether it's a guy or a girl," Kurt said, "I know from experience that Jeff and Nick are also really helpful about this stuff."

"Yeah," Trent sniffed, "I talked to Nick about it some and he suggested I told you about it instead of being a jerk to you all the time."

Kurt chuckled, "I'm beginning to think Nick's the smartest one around here."

The two boys sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "It'll be nice to have someone sane to talk to now," Kurt commented grinning.

"Tell me about it," Trent laughed, "I've been suffering with these uncultured fools for three years."

"You poor soul," Kurt sighed dramatically, "I can only imagine."

"Blaine and Jeff alright most of the time," Trent conceded, "but Nick gets pulled into Jeff's insanity and Blaine is, well when he's being himself, like a hyper puppy."

Kurt laughed, but than an idea popped into his head, "Why don't we show them a little culture then."

Trent perked up, "What do you mean."

"Why don't we perform a Broadway number tomorrow in Glee club," Kurt suggested.

"Nobody's ever done that," Trent said doubtfully.

"That's because nobody's as fabulous as us," Kurt winked at the other boy.

Trent smiled, "but what will we sing?"

Kurt glanced up at Trent's Wicked poster, "Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

The next day at Warbler practice Kurt sat beside Trent, "Ready for this?" he asked the other boy cheerfully.

"Yeah," Trent grinned, "I'm practically channelling Galinda."

"Good," Kurt said, ignoring the stares they were receiving. The Warblers were obviously surprised by their unexpected friendship.

Once everybody had arrived and the Warbler council seemed ready to begin, Kurt stood up and approached the council table. "I was wondering if maybe Trent and I could perform a number before the meeting starts." He now had the full attention of the entire room.

"Um," Wes seemed a little stunned, "Yeah, sure."

Kurt and Trent set up their CD player and stood together in the middle of the room. They had stayed up most of the night arranging the song, which was meant to be a solo, into a duet. The music began to play and Trent began to sing.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,_

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed._

_And when someone needs a makeover,_

_I simply have to take over!_

_I know, I know exactly what they need!_

Trent danced around the room, addressing a different boy with each line, the Warblers laughed at the stunned face of each boy Trent sang to.

_And even in your case,_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!_

_Follow my lead,_

_And yes indeed, you will be..._

Kurt began to sing, leading Trent to the center of the room again and dancing around him.

_POPULAR!_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper poise,_

_When you talk to boys,_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce,_

_ooh!_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear!_

_How to fix your hair!_

_Everthing that really counts to be..._

The boys switched positions and now Trent was singing to Kurt, the Warblers laughed and cheered, greatly enjoying the performance.

_POPULAR!_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts,_

_You'll be good at sports,_

_Know the slang you've got to know._

_So let's start,_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

Now Kurt pranced around the room, addressing the boys in song.

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,_

_Think of it as personality dialysis,_

_Now that I've chosen to become a_

_Pal, a sister and advisor,_

_There's nobody wiser!_

_Not when it comes to..._

Now Trent sang as Kurt continued to dance flirtatiously with the Warblers, who played along good-naturedly. Blaine on the other hand didn't seem to enjoy watching Kurt flirt with the other boys at all, even if it was all a part of the performance.

_POPULAR!_

_I know about popular._

_and with an assist from me,_

_to be who you'll be,_

_instead of dreary who you were..._

_Well, are._

_There's nothing that can stop you,_

_from becoming popu-ler... lar..._

_la la, la la!_

_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!_

Trent continued to sing, now circling the room while Kurt retreated to the center.

_When i see depressing creatures,_

_With unprepossessing features,_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To - think - of_

_Celebrated heads of state,_

_Or specially great communicators!_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

The boys sang the last part of the song together in the center of the room, arms linked

_They were POPULAR!_

_Please!_

_It's all about popular._

_It's not about aptitude,_

_It's the way you're viewed,_

_So it's very shrewd to be,_

_Very very popular_

_like ME!_

_And though you protest,_

_Your disinterest,_

_I know clandestinely,_

_You're gonna grin and bear it!_

_Your new found popularity!_

_Aah!_

_La la, la la!_

_You'll be popular!_

_Just not quite as popular as ME!_

The room exploded with applause and wolf whistles. Kurt and Trent beamed, bowing and blowing kisses to their audience. David stood up and the applause died down eventually as Kurt and Trent took their seats, "Fantastic! I'm glad you two are getting along now, although I'm sure the critiquing of our fashion will be worse than ever now," the Warblers groaned and Trent and Kurt raised their eyebrows, almost identically, "But that is exactly the kind of energy and enthusiasm we need for the upcoming Winter Festival."

The Warblers groaned again, and Thad started to speak, "As you know, We will be performing, as is tradition. Our performance will consist of five songs, for which we will start auditions next week. So if you'd like to perform a solo, I suggest you start practicing a song to audition with."

Chatter started to build in the room, "I'm definitely auditioning," Kurt said, turning to Trent, "What about you?"

"I don't know?" Trent said doubtfully, "My parents will be there."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by Wes banging his beloved gavel to regain order. The council spent the rest of the meeting discussing ideas for their set list for Regionals.

When the meeting ended, Kurt felt far more cheerful than he had in a while. After all, he had a new friend that actually shared most of his interests and he had the chance to audition for a solo for the Winter Festival. Now he just had to fix things with Blaine.

**In the next chapter: The Warblers begin planning for auditions for the Winter Festival. Kurt finally confronts Blaine about being ignored.**


End file.
